MOS
by Vmagnae
Summary: it's KOOKMIN again hanya cerita seorang murid baru dan ketua tantip yang kejam KOOK!SEME JIM!UKE FF terakhik aku ditahun ini !


**KOOKMIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MOS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin , seorang wakil ketua osis kelas XII IPS 2

Menjadi seorang osis yang paling ditakuti oleh adik kelasnya , tidak bukan karena wajahnya yang terlihat judes atau semacamnya , wajah jimin itu manis imut dan , pipinya yang chubby membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan

Hanya saja perkataannya yang pedas dan hukuman yang jimin berikan untuk peserta mos tidak tanggung tanggung ,

Hal ini dialami oleh jungkook , jungkook seorang namja tampan yeah dia juga pintar ,

Hari ini jungkook dan teman seangkatannya sedang melakukan MOS yah kalian tau masa orientasi siswa , hal yang paling menyebalkan bagi peserta didik yang baru

Dihari pertama jungkook melakukan kesalahan , datang terlambat lupa membawa peralatan yang diharuskan untuk dibawa dan lebih parahnya lagi jungkook tidak tau dia ada dikelas apa , hal ini membuat jimin harus turun tangan mengurus jungkook ,

" Hei kamu ! Baru masuk sudah belagu ! Mau sok berkuasa iya ? ! Hah ! Jawab ! " Bentak jimin

Jungkook hanya diam , kemudian berdehem pelan

" Ayo jawab ! Sekarang push up 100 kali ! Cepet ! " Ucap jimin pedas

" Cuma 100 ? Gak kurang nih ? " Ucap jungkook santai

Jimin mengepalkan tangannya , benar kata namjoon siswa satu ini sungguh menyebalkan

" Udah lakuin aja cepet ! Paling baru nyampe 15 udah loyo ! " Ejek jimin

Jungkook melakukan apa yang jimin perintahkan

Jimin tercengang kok kuat sih ? Bodo amat

" Sekarang siapa nama lengkapmu ? " Tanya jimin

" Jeon jungkook " ucap jungkook

Jimin kemudian membuka buku daftar nama siswa dan siswi beserta kelasnya

" Jeon jungkook , berada di kelas B dengan pembimbing hoseok ! Ayo aku antar " ucap jimin

Jungkook hanya mengangguk dan membuntuti jimin dari belakang

Sesampai dikelasnya jimin segera pamit untuk kembali berkumpul bersama teman tantip ( osis yang tukang marah marah ) lainnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelahnya jimin dan teman lainnya memasuki satu persatu kelas , memeriksa kelengkapan siswa dan siswi lainnya , setelah dirasa selesai

Jimin dan lainnya menuju kelas B kelas jungkook , jimin masuk kekelas dan menggebrak meja , sontak para siswa dan siswi MOS bungkam , jimin tersenyum mengejek

" Saya , wakil ketua osis disini , park jimin , kelas XII IPS 2 , disetiap sekolah dan setiap osis pasti punya peraturan , begitu juga osis disini

Peraturan osis yang pertama osis gak pernah salah ! Kedua jika osis salah kembali ke peraturan pertama ! Ngerti " ucap jimin dengan suara cemprengnya

" Mengerti " ucap siswa dan siswi MOS

" Loyo banget ! Ngerti nggak sih ! " Ucap jimin dengan membentak. Membuat adik kelasnya kaget yang mengangguk pahan dengan mantap

" Bagus ! Ada pertanyaan ? " Ucap jimin

Jungkook mengangkat tangannya ,

" Ya ? Jeon ! " Ucap jimin

" Emang harus ya marah marah , gak capek ? Wajahnya aja yang imut tapi jahatnya gak ketulungan " sindir jungkook

Teman teman jimin yang lain terkikik pelan

Wajah jimin terlihat merah padam antara menahan emosi dan malu

" YA ! JEON ! Kau taehyung ! Ambil nickname jungkook , sita sampai nanti pulang sekolah ! Saya ingatkan jika ada yang menentang kami para osis dan tantip disni ! Nickname kalian taruhannya ! Disita 3 kali , ulang MOS tahun depan ! Mengertiiii ! " Ucap jimin terngah engah

Tanpa menunggu sautan mengerti dari adik kelasnya , jimin keluar kelas , kemudian berlari menuju ruang osis

" Sial sial sial ! " Racau jimin

" Yaa ! Kau kenapaa ? " Ucap suga teman jimin

" Ughh yoongi , kookie membuatku maluu " ucap jimin

" Kookie ? Jungkook maksudmu ? " Ucap suga

Jimin hanya mengangguk kemudian memeluk yoongi

" Sabar sabar , begitu begitu dia kan namj... "

" Shutttt ! Jangan keras keras yoongiii " ucap jimin

Yoongi mengangguk paham

" Maaf deh maaf , " ucap yonggi

.

.

.

.

.

Siang harinya saat ini peserta MOS sedang berada dilapangan , para osis sedang membuat acara lomba yel yel pada setiap kelompok

" Bagi yang sudah melakukan yelyel harap masuk kembali kedalam kelas ! Pengecualian bagi kalian yang merasa nicknamenya kami sita , harap menuju lapangan basket , temui ketua tantip disana yang bernama park jimin ! " Ucap yoongi lantang

Peserta MOS yang merasa nicknamenya diambil. Terlihat diam seketika , terlihat juga beberapa siswa lainnya meneguk air liurnya sendiri saat yoongi menyebut nama jimin

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin terlihat sudah duduk dikursi yang sudah disediakan , berlaga angkuh saat peserta MOS yang nicknamenya disita sudah datang ,

Kemudian jimin menendang meja didepan dan menimbulkan bunyi deritan yang lumayan keras

" Baris ! " Ucap jimin tajam

Peserta MoS berbaris rapi dengan kepala yang ditundukkan

Jungkook yang melihat jimin hanya tersenyum lalu ikut berbaris juga

" Sudah taukan kalian disini ingin apa ? " Tanya jimin halus tapi menyeramkan

Adik kelasnya mengangguk pelan ,

" Baik ! Hukuman kalian minta tanda tangan ketua tantip yang ada ! Dan juga kalian haru tau nama tantip tersebut ! Jika tidak dianggap hangus ! Sia sia buka ? " Ucap jimin dengan senyum mengejek

" Ada pertanyaan ? " Tanya jimin

Salah satu murid disana mengacungkan tangannya , tetapi wajahnya tetap menunduk

" Ya ? Siapa namamu namja berwajah datar ? " Ucap jimin

" O..ooh ssehun sunbae " ucapnya

" Baik apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan ? " Ucap jimn lagi

" Lalu apa kita juga harus meminta tanda tanganmu ? Secara sunbae juga adalah tantip disini " ucap sehun dengan takut takut

" Oh tanda tangaku yaa " ucap jimin dengan smirknya

Jungkook melihat smirk jimin . Kemudian menelan ludanya kasar ' jika seperti ini kita semua tak akan bisa lepas dari jimin , dan dipastikan syarat untuk mendapatkan ttd jimin adalah harus me... ' Batin jungkook

" Menarikan semua lagu sistar ! Hahaa ! " Ucap jimin , oh jika didalam kartun dipastikan terdapat dua tanduk dikepala jimin ,

Semua adik kelasnya menelan ludahnya kasar

" 30 menit waktu kalian untuk mendapatkan ttd tantip ! Dimulai dari sekarang ! " Teriak jimin

Adik kelasnya kalang kabut berlari tak tentu arah , jimin hanya tertawa menang

" Chim "

Jimin terdiam kemudian menoleh

" Mwo ? Apa ? Apa ? " Ucap jimin ketus

" Gak terlalu jahat sama adik kelas ? "

" Urusanku dong ! Kenapa mau minta ttdku , dance lagu shake it dulu sana baru dapet ttdku , jungkook " ucap jimin

Jungkook menghela nafas kemudian menggenggam tangan jimin

" Tega liat aku sexy dance ? Mau yang liat pada kagum sama aku ? Trus suka sama aku ? Mau ? " Ucap jungkook

Jimin kemudian membalikkan badannya , memastika bahwa dilapangan basket ini sepi , saat dirasa lapangan basket sepi , jimin kembali menghadap jungkook

Kemudian menggeleng lemah , memeluk jungkook dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang jungkook

Jungkook tersenyum kemudian mengelus pelan surai coklat jimin

" Tega ninggalin aku ? Sanggup ninggalin aku ? Iyaa ? " Tanya jimin

Jungkook tersenyum kemudian menangkup wajah jimin

Kemudian mencium kening jimin ,

" Mana tega ninggalin ketua tantip kejam tapi manja ini " ucap jungkook sambil tersenyum ,

Jimin mendengus kemudian mencubit perut jimin

"Hehe bercanda sayang, mana tega ninggalin kucing manis ini yang buat aku tak bisa jauh darinyaa " ucap jungkook

Jimin tersenyum kemudian mengambil buku yang tadi jungkook jadikan untuk ttd tantip lainnya

Kemudian jimin memberi tanda tangannya

" Jika ada yang bertanya bilang pada yang lain kau sudah melakukan syarat yang aku berikan , mengerti ? " Ucap jimin

Jungkook hanya mengangguk , kemudian berlari pergi ,

" Jungkook ! " Panggil jimin

Jungkook menoleh , matanya membulat saat menyadari bibir kenyal jimin menyentuh bibirnya ,

" Semangat , maaf jika hukuman yang aku berikan terlalu berat untukmu , aku mencintaimu kookie " ucap jimin dengan wajah yang memerah padam , kemudian membalikan badannya , berjalan menuju kursi yang tadi jimin duduki

Baru selangkah jimin berjalan , tangannya dicekal oleh jungkook , menariknya pelan dan mencium bibir jimin , melumatnya pelan , jimin tersenyum , kemudian memiringkan kepalanya agar memudahkan jungkook menjelajahi goa hangat jimin

Saat dirasa sudah cukup jimin menarik dirinya dalam dekapan jungkook , jungkook mendesah kecewa

" Chim hyunggg " rengek jungkook

" Ini masih disekola ! Bisa kacau jika wakil ketua osis tidak memberika contoh yang tidak baik " ucap jimin

" Berjanji dirumah kita harus melanjutkan " ucap jungkook , tangannya dilipatkan dan memasang wajah merajuk

" Astagaa ! Jungkook kamu ini sungguh mesum , ketularan siapa sihh ? " Ucap jimin

" Ehmm dady yifan mungkin ? " Ucap jungkook asal

" Sudah sana pergi , lihat waktumu tinggal 10 menit lagi jungkook , hukuman yang lain menunggu " ucap jimin dengan seringainya

Jungkook juga mengeluarkan smirknya ,

" Oh hukuman ya ? Baik , hukum aku chim hyung , dan bersiaplah juga hukumanmu menunggu dirumah " goda jungkook

" Aahhhhhhh tiiiiiiddddddaaaakkkk ! Dasar hobae kurang ajaaaarr ! " Teriak jimin kesal

Jungkook tertawa puas sambil berlari pergii

The end

haiii maaf banget yaa buat kalian yang nyari saya gara gara jarang updatee

sekali lagii maaf bangett saya jarang update gara gara persiapan un apalagi 2buln kedepan ini aku sibuk sama urusan dance -_- nasib ketua sih heheh

maaf sekali , maaf juga yang udah reques ff tapi belum saya publish , terlalu sibuk sama les lah dance lah duhh pusing pala berbii

mungkin setelah nih ff saya bakalan hiatuss

terima kasih readers yang setia baca ff abal sayaa love you gaess :)

Haiii saya datang lagi , ini saya buat karna terinspirasi karna sekarang lagi musimnya adek adek mos ya , hahaha , senangnya ngerjain orang

Semangat ya yang lagi dikerjain sama kakak seniornyaa , yang dimarah marahin jgan baper mereka cuma sok keren aja didpan kalian biar gak keliatan jones :v

Oke sekian walAsam


End file.
